<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to the Pilot by stanakin96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583675">Take Me to the Pilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96'>stanakin96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Me to the Pilot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Needy anakin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Anakin, Yearning, boy anakin has a master kink doesnt he, master kink, this fic is because i watched rocketman three times this week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, tipsy and needy decides to go to Obi-Wan late at night. </p><p>Anakin knew quite well that Obi-Wan knew how badly he wanted him, though he did everything in his power within means of the force to push it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Me to the Pilot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Me to the Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :) Here’s a one shot (sort of maybe I’ll do a part two????) of Anakin coming up to Obi-Wan’s chambers and being needy. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Tumblr post: https://stanakin96.tumblr.com/post/620236752079241216/take-me-to-the-pilot-obikin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin had been drinking alone in his chambers the night he showed up to Obi-Wan’s door. He was sweaty, buzzed, and no longer at all concerned with the Jedi Order. He climbed up the stairs, stumbling every other step, to his private room. It was on a completely separate floor than his, because that’s just how important Obi-Wan was.</p><p>Councilman, teacher, knight, <em>Master</em>. These were the words that rang in Anakin’s mind during what felt like every hour of everyday. He thought about calling Obi-Wan these names just the two of them, so many things, just the two of them. When they were in the room with the council, he thought about it; when they were in the temples, he thought about it. When they were training, Anakin thought about it, so much so it made him weak, unimpressive.</p><p>“You’re distracted, Anakin.”</p><p>Said Obi-Wan to him earlier that day, saber in hand, short, peach hair sticking to his neck with sweat. He wished everyday Obi-Wan hadn’t cut it.</p><p>Anakin grunted quietly in return, wielding his saber only for Obi-Wan to meet him there. Force, he could predict every one of his moves. With his flesh hand, Anakin pushed his long hair back and dug his fingers into his temples. <em>Stop thinking about it</em>. </p><p>But he couldn’t, for the life of him, stop thinking about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan saying his name, Obi-Wan’s strong hands, Obi-Wan forever, like he’d die if he stopped thinking about him.</p><p>“I’m fine, Master.”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore.” Obi-Wan withdrew his saber, flipping it back into his belt with expertise.</p><p><em>I know</em>, thought Anakin, breathing heavily, doing his best to conceal the smirk on his face.</p><p>He thought about this interaction once he’d finally reached the door to Obi-Wan’s chambers. He’d been inside countless times, but only ever to eat or talk as his teacher loved so much to do. But this time was different.</p><p>Anakin burned underneath his heavy, black robes as he thought about it, the way he wanted Obi-Wan. He began to feel the nerves pool up in his stomach and churn, making him wish he hadn’t drank so much. He lifted his metal hand to the wood of Obi-Wan’s door and before he could think about it too long, knocked quietly with his index and middle finger, it would be more than enough to wake up his Master.</p><p>“Anakin, what are you doing? Are you alright?”</p><p>Obi-Wan was in his sleeping clothes, which should not have been as erotic as it felt but for Anakin, it was. It took a great deal of restraint not to collapse at the sight of him, but luckily, he was a Jedi. Jedi’s loved restraint. Of course Obi-Wan asked him if he was alright, is auto-pilot with Anakin was to, without hesitation, care deeply and readily. Anakin felt his stomach lurch once again when he thought about that feeling.</p><p>“May I come in?” Asked Anakin, jokingly using the pleasantries and manners his Master had tried so diligently to burn into his memory. He felt like he was going to faint, he was feeling so much already, it was too much. He couldn’t waltz in and rip Obi-Wan’s very revealing sleep clothing thread from thread as he wanted to, he’d have to explain himself first.</p><p>Without Obi-Wan answering his question, he slipped through the door, brushing by the tough body of his Master. It was enough to make Anakin singe in pain, or <em>lust</em> or whatever it was he was feeling. Obi-Wan spent so much time exercising every day, Anakin thought about how his body would look countless times. But seeing it, peeking through the untied shirt and thin shorts and fuck it was too much for him. He was going to burn to death if he didn’t take his robes off.</p><p>“You’ve never been one to ask for permission, again, are you alright?” Obi-Wan quietly closed his door, Anakin could already feel his teacher sleepily pressing against the emotional walls he’d built in his mind. He was always prying, always wanting to know more.</p><p>“I’m fine, Obi-Wan.” Said Anakin, unable to face him as he quickly shuffled into his chambers, doing his very best not to trip over his boots. Goodness, he wasn’t that drunk, he balanced himself on his metal hand on a dark loveseat in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Obviously not,” Anakin jumped at the sudden feeling of Obi-Wan’s warm hands at his shoulders, “sorry.”</p><p>“No-“Anakin turned around to face him “-it’s what I want.”</p><p>Anakin had so many dreams of this night, of this exact moment. He always thought that Obi-Wan would be able to read his mind, to sense the change in the force around his body. They’d sloppily take each other’s robes off, it would be fast and rough and unfeeling. There would be none of this <em>feeling business</em>, his bones wouldn’t jump inside his body at his mere touch, the brush of his hand. God forbid he hugged him or Anakin would be rendered simply useless.</p><p>“Be specific Anakin, you know I can’t read your mind.” He touched him again, sloppily brushed his knuckles against Anakin’s hip bone. It lit a box of matches in Anakin’s stomach, causing him to take another sharp breath inside, like he’d been stabbed. But he was in pain, wanting Obi-Wan was wrong and it was all he thought about.</p><p>He raised his head to meet the pale green eyes of his Master, glowing in the feint light of buildings and speeders far away from his window. Heat and sleep echoed off of Obi-Wan’s body like perfume, Anakin thought he could reach out and grab the mere energy he exuded. That was the thing about teachers and apprentices, Masters and Padawans.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” that part was true, Anakin ducked from his gaze once again, “I just wanted to talk.”</p><p>Nothing could be hidden, at least for very long.<br/>
Anakin knew quite well that Obi-Wan knew how badly he wanted him, though he did everything in his power within means of the force to push it down.</p><p>“You’re lying, Anakin. You’re also drunk.”</p><p>Obi-Wan said, the sound of his breathy, just-woken-up voice seizing at Anakin’s chest like he was going to be ill. He felt his face blush pink at the thought of his teacher being able to see the thoughts that came to mind.</p><p>“I’m not drunk, Master.” Anakin, in a burst of anger pressed his metal hand up against the wall that separated the living space from the kitchen, now crowding Obi-Wan underneath his height. He could feel himself shaking and teeth nearly chattering at the mere closeness of them. They’d been closer in battle, in training, but <em>nothing</em> like this.</p><p>“You wanted to talk?” Obi-Wan said, now lightly breathing into Anakin’s mouth, his trimmed nails softly carding up and down his forearm. <em>This is more intoxicating than any drink</em>, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan touching me.</p><p>“Yes, I-” Anakin couldn’t finish his sentence before he was rendered completely breathless. Obi-Wan placed a warm, wet kiss in the crook of his neck, brushing his teeth on his delicate skin. Who was he to make him like this? Then <em>force</em> he did it again, but longer, opening his mouth just so Anakin could feel the flick of his tongue. If Obi-Wan had done any more than that, Anakin thought might collapse.</p><p>“But not like this, Anakin.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pressed his fingers lightly at Anakin’s chest, somehow patiently, lovingly pushing him away. Anakin seethed at the absence of Obi-Wan’s lips at his skin.</p><p>“I’m fine I promise.” Whined Anakin, hooking one metal finger underneath Obi-Wan’s sleeve, fighting the urge to pull him in with his whole hand, <em>do away with damn the shirt all together</em>. He was starting to feel dizzy, still nauseous at the combination of alcohol and unintentionally holding his breath for so long.</p><p>“You can stay if you’d like.” </p><p>Said Obi-Wan, quietly but close enough that Anakin could feel his breath on his skin. Anakin peeled his hands away from his Master slowly, to savor every second. No matter how furious he felt, how embarrassed he was, Obi-Wan’s moral compass was one of the hundreds of things that drew Anakin to him.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay.” Anakin said, clenching his jaw.</p><p>“Good then.” Obi-Wan replied, leaving all too hastily from the bubble of space they were in, away from Anakin. He returned with a pillow and blanket for him. Anakin felt unable to move from his position, stuck with the dread of facing his Master after revealing himself, after being so vulnerable. <em>Sulking</em>.</p><p>“<em>Force</em>, Anakin,” with ease and haste as though he’d been awake for hours, Obi-Wan gripped tightly to Anakin’s shirt and pulled him down a couple inches, placing a hard, blinding kiss to his mouth. Anakin, before he knew it, was frantically deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue against Obi-Wan and running his flesh hand up his bicep.</p><p>“Now go to bed.” Obi-Wan said, quickly pulling away and shoving the blanket into Anakin’s torso, the pillow had been dramatically thrown on the floor.</p><p>“Come back sober, Anakin.” Joked Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes Master.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin takes full advantage of Obi-Wan's promise to come back when he's sober. Even if it means turning him on first thing in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing smut pls be gentle</p><p>follow me on tumblr! : stanakin96.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin woke up early, however, not nearly early enough.</p><p>Obi-Wan had been ready and doing productive things no doubt for hours. He was clothed in his normal tan robes, brewing a kettle of tea in the kitchen. </p><p>Anakin felt the light pressing of a headache on his forehead. He groaned, carding his hand through his long, messy hair, <em>he’d missed his chance</em>, and not only this, but had been vulnerable with Obi-Wan. Anakin was ready to slither back to his chambers without a word to his old master but remembered what Obi-Wan had said to him last night, lips almost touching his, <em>come back sober, Anakin</em>.</p><p>Anakin turned to his side to watch Obi-Wan move about the room, who was still unaware that he was even awake. Something about watching Obi-Wan, his strong back and exposed neck seemed to wake him up quite easily. He rose up from the sofa he’d been sleeping in, deciding to take his black robe off to leave only his pants and a tight undershirt. He walked towards his teacher quietly, all the while knowing his footsteps would alert Obi-Wan easily.</p><p>Without a word or even a <em>good morning</em>, Anakin snuck up behind Obi-Wan, slinking his arms tightly around his waist.</p><p>“I’m sorry I showed up to your chambers drunk.” He said, nuzzling his nose into Obi-Wan’s tough neck. His hot breath and closeness gave the Jedi Knight a set of chills.</p><p>“It’s alright, really-“Anakin continued to bury his body in closer to Obi-Wan, fitting himself like a puzzle piece. Deciding that he was tired of wasting time with talking, Anakin dug his fingers deeper into Obi-Wan’s robes, and quickly licked the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Sober now, Master.” He sleepily hummed into him, the vibration sending shivers down Obi-Wan’s entire body. He violently set his cup of tea down into the sink with the sudden closeness of his former apprentice.</p><p>“I suppose you are, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan replied, dark and almost growling. Anakin had heard him use this tone before, but never in such sensitive contexts. Only ever when the pair were negotiating with enemies or the council, after all, he was The Negotiator. Anakin lightly kissed on and around the spot where he licked Obi-Wan as he reached his hands up to the opening in his robes.</p><p>“It’s too hot for these, and too early.” Anakin tried but could feel himself failing at refraining from how badly he wanted to <em>touch</em> Obi-Wan. Kiss him, be tossed around by him. The all-too-familiar pain in his lower stomach returned when he thought about it, <em>to be wanted by him</em>. It burned throughout his whole body, how he felt about Obi-Wan, how long he’d wanted this. Anakin opened his mouth to make some snide comment about his old master wearing to much clothing when Obi-Wan turned around to face him, pressing a hot, hard kiss on his mouth. </p><p>“Master-“ he said, once again interrupted by Obi-Wan’s lips crashing into his, <em>this was everything he wanted</em>. Before he knew it, Anakin had completely switched places, and was now pressed up onto the hard counter and kitchen cabinets, Obi-Wan’s strong body held up against him. He let out a sharp groan, as he now felt completely encapsulated by Obi-Wan, so ready to give him anything he wanted. </p><p>“Are you alright, did I hurt you?” Obi-Wan quickly pulled himself away, a worried look plastered across his face. Anakin let out a sharp whine at the absence of Obi-Wan’s body, “yes, I’m fine” <em>please come back now</em>. </p><p>Before he could get a second thought in, Obi-Wan had bent down, wrapped his arms around Anakin’s thighs and placed his body on the kitchen counter. The sheer strength of Obi-Wan picking him up made Anakin breathless and so desperate. Without thinking, he threaded his hands through Obi-Wans hair and tugged him in to kiss him again. Obi-Wan’s hands tightened around his thighs before he pushed himself closer. Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s waist as he messily tried to take off his robes. </p><p>The pain is Anakin’s stomach had now completely subsided and moved lower, where he was more than ready for his Master. Obi-Wan carded his hand up the inside of his legs, spreading his hips out wide and lightly pressing on Anakin’s erection, as if to torture him. Anakin let out a sharp moan into Obi-Wan’s mouth, he’d been waiting for this for <em>so long</em>. Anakin could feel himself practically shaking in Obi-Wan’s arms the closer he got.</p><p>“Goodness, Anakin, how long have you been like this?” Obi-Wan said, smiling, now sliding his hand up and down Anakin through his dark pants. Anakin had never felt such a rush of energy before, as the heat of Obi-Wan touching his hard cock spread all throughout his body. </p><p>“Too long, too long.” Anakin panted into Obi-Wan’s mouth, their teeth knocking together. Obi-Wan tugged at the waistband of Anakin’s pants.</p><p>“Off.” Obi-Wan said quietly, raising his eyebrow, <em>telling</em> him.</p><p>Anakin, without a second thought, quickly removed his clothes, breathing sharply at the feeling of the air against his skin. But he would do <em>anything</em> for Obi-Wan, and something about him telling him what to made him crazy. Obi-Wan ran his hands all over Anakin’s body, tugging tightly at his skin and burning frenzied scratches into his ribs. Anakin’s moans grew louder with every brush of Obi-Wan’s rough hand at his cock. He’d never wanted anything so badly in his entire life as he wanted Obi-Wan, <em>whatever that </em> meant.</p><p>Seeing Obi-Wan like this, shirtless and breathing heavily and <em>his</em>, it suddenly dawned on Anakin, exactly what he wanted. He slipped off of the counter and sunk to his knees, resting at Obi-Wan’s feet. He kissed bit his hip bones as he tugged on Obi-Wan’s pants. </p><p>“Please, Master.” He couldn’t help but notice how childish he sounded, how very impatient he felt. But everything in his brain felt like it was sliding together, he could barely remember how to speak in such a state as this. All he knew was how badly wanted to taste Obi-Wan, please him and show him just how badly he wanted him. Without a second’s hesitation, he gripped both sides of Obi-Wan’s hips and shoved his hard cock in his mouth.</p><p>Anakin couldn’t help but smile when he heard the low growl of his Master at the sudden change of pace. Obi-Wan uttered a sharp hissing sound as Anakin lightly circled his tongue around his head. <em>This was exactly what he wanted</em>. Anakin pushed himself deeper onto Obi-Wan’s cock as he felt him now tugging hard at his hair. Anakin couldn’t help but moan out as he felt Obi-Wan getting harder and pulsing in his mouth, <em>he’d made him like this</em>.</p><p>“Up.” Obi-Wan demanded, far louder this time. Anakin swallowed simply at the sight of his teacher, who now had a few fingers inside his mouth. “Would you move to the sofa darling?” </p><p>Anakin, quicker than he’d ever like to admit, scrambled to the sofa he’d once slept on, now to hopefully, be fucked on. He got on his hands and knees without Obi-Wan even telling him to, his whole body throbbing in anticipation.</p><p>“Very good, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, pressing the tips of his wet fingers into Anakin’s back and hips before he gripped firmly onto his cock. Had they not been in the Jedi temple, Anakin might have screamed at how good it felt to have Obi-Wan touching him. He slowly moved his hand up and down Anakin’s cock, covering his hand in pre-come. Anakin hissed when he felt him take his hand off, he’d opened his mouth to <em>beg</em> Obi-Wan to come back, when he felt one of his fingers slide deep inside of him.</p><p>“Master,” Anakin cried out, his face growing hot and red, force, he’d never felt anything like this before. He felt his chest jump as Obi-Wan pushed in and out of him, peeling long moans out of his throat like he’d been doing it for years. “More please, Master.” Anakin shakily said, begged. Obi-Wan quickly slipped two more fingers inside of him, practically lighting his skin on fire. Anakin’s cock twitched against his stomach in pain, he was so close to coming he could barely keep himself upright. Now that Obi-Wan had three fingers pumping inside of him, he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. </p><p>“Lovely, darling.” Obi-Wan whispered in his ear. </p><p>Anakin bit his lip hard to keep from letting out an even louder moan as Obi-Wan reached his other hand to his cock. In a matter of seconds of Obi-Wan jerking him off with his fingers buried inside of him, Anakin yelped in pleasure, hot come covering Obi-Wan’s hands. He pushed inside of Anakin one more time, carding his hand up and down his cock, prolonging what was already the most intense orgasm of his life. Anakin quickly shifted down to the floor, back on his knees for Obi-Wan, <em>now it was his turn</em>. He gripped Obi-Wan’s hips once again and took his cock into his mouth, which Anakin was realizing, was <em>quite</em> big.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a deep moan when he felt the tip of his cock touch Anakin’s throat, who did not seem to mind at all. In fact, hearing Obi-Wan unintentionally let out noises of pleasure only motivated Anakin, whose lips were now bouncing off and on Obi-Wan’s cock.</p><p>“Please, master, come for me, please.” Anakin said, again, begging, before he took Obi-Wan back into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s cock throbbing hard, and come trailing down his throat. He grinned, continuing to lick him clean. He wanted to savor every second, taste every bit of Obi-Wan that he possibly could.</p><p>“<em>Force</em>, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, resting his head off the edge of the sofa. Anakin lept up to sit next to him. </p><p>“You’ve got some-“ Obi-Wan laughed as he took his thumb to the edge of Anakin’s lip to wipe the last bit of come off of his face. “Sorry about that.” Anakin climbed over to sit in Obi-Wan’s lap, placing a warm kiss on his lips, their teeth knocking together from smiling.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Anakin said, sweaty forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s. He felt his fingers dig into his bare thighs one more time, nails clawing into his skin and causing him to hiss, <em>already</em>.</p><p>“Good thing Anakin, after all, I’ve got plenty more when you’re ready.” Anakin licked Obi-Wan’s neck and lightly scratched at his bare back.</p><p>
  <em>Born ready, Master.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>